


Eternity

by rosalilie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Original Character(s), My OC is amazing and misunderstood, Smut, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalilie/pseuds/rosalilie
Summary: Elestra Aerowyn-Collins is someone everyone knew of on The Ark. She was the only other sibling in existence. Her bestfriend is Octavia Blake, her mother was floated by Jaha personally for having her and her father passed from sickness. Her brother is Finn Collins- better known as Spacewalker, and she almost lived her life hidden away from the Guard. Long story short, she's a murderer with a habit of escaping solitary to help the people in need on the ark. Low and behold, homegirl is sent to the ground apart of the 100. Let's see how this goes.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Original Female Character(s), Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Episode(s): Pilot, Earth Skills
> 
> Summary:  
> You get a glimpse into how Elestra is viewed and she is sent to the 100. Heartwarming reunions occur as well. She makes her own camp and ends up meeting Anya. Returning to the main base, she is left a poor confused mess.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Explicit Language, Angst (I guess..), Mentions of murder

**"I would never settle for justice, so I take revenge."**

Silence.

It's what she was met with. It's what she had been accustomed with. It's what she loved.

So, there she was surrounded by the gray steel of the vents. Her breath was even and barely there if you tried to listen for it.

With a soft huff, her body fell through the vent and landed softly onto the floors of her cell. Eyes locked onto the floor beneath her, her blonde hair fell onto her ack, just as silent as her. If there was one thing to make her stand out, it was her platinum almost white hair. 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Elestra stilled all movements. Her silence was tainted. There were distant footsteps coming down the hall. 

_'I'm the only one this far down the hall.'_

_'I am not due to get floated yet.'_

_'Maybe they decided to float me early.'_

_'Is this finally my end?'_

Her mind screamed thoughts but she couldn't allow her fears to take over and listen to any of them. Estimating from the footsteps and their patterns, she had come to the conclusion hat 6 guards were heading towards her room. Fight or flight instincts joined together with the already racing thoughts of hers. 

The footsteps had paused right outside of her door. Quickly, she drew a knife from underneath her bed frame and placed it into her waistband. 

Just as she took a deep breath, the door swung open. 

_'Fight, then flight.'_

"Prisoner 315, turn around and face the wall!" A buff and tall guard yelled at her with a stern voice. Leaning against the wall, Elestra rolled her eyes and looked  
completely unaffected by the command while assessing the situation. Of course her attitude didn't allow for her to think anything through for more  
than 5 seconds. 

"Kinky." Was her quick-witted response, "weird time for sex." A scoff escaped from her lips. The guards were all shocked at both her response and the face she was not attacking them off the bat.

Her track record wasn't always the best with the law enforcement of the ark...but she wanted to at least attempt to be civil so no one could say her options were only limited to fighting.

"Prisoner 315, I will not repeat. Face the wall and hold your right arm out." The guard grabbed his shock baton and a smile overcame her face. Quickly catching herself, her smile vanished and a playful pout replaced it. 

"A pity." She whined. 

_'Fight time.'_

Quickly turning, she threw a false right jab at the guard and when he took the bait, she smirked. Before he could notice, Elestra sharply came in with a left hook. It knocked him off balance and rendered her enough time to extend my right leg for a kick to the ribs on the next guard.

The next guard came from behind and narrowly, her body ducked out the way. There were too many for her to always have eyes on and her senses were not at their best. The  
next thing she felt were 2 shock batons meeting her body. Groaning, I turned and try to use the blow to my advantage, but the other guard had recovered by now and I was met with a last shock that sent me to my feet. 

"3 on little ol' me? How special." Elestra grit out, not amused. She had come to terms that her death was near and I guess a day earlier   
wasn't going to effect anyone, but there was something inside of her telling to just fight. 

_'You will not back down Elestra.'_

So I listened. 

In her short lived moment of vulnerability, the guards pinned her down. A growl left her lips and she bucked harshly. One on each arm, each leg, and one pressing her chest into the ground. 

"Hey watch it! You're smothering my fucking tits." Angrily, she struggled just to make their jobs harder. Elestra had knew she was overpowered. With her already on the ground, there was no way that she would be able to defeat all 6 guards. That didn't mean she had to make it east for them.

Ignoring the thrashing girl, one of the guards looked up and met eyes with the last one standing. He nodded at him and she assumed it was a signal to proceed with something. Elestra hadn't even noticed him. He set a briefcase down onto the bed and opened it gently, as if something in there was going to save the world. Instantly, nothing but horrid thoughts rushed through her mind.

The most prominent one was they couldn't bother to float her so they were going to kill her in solitary. Her struggling grew, and the guards grabbed Elestra hard enough to make enough pretty bruises. My blonde hair was tucked harshly under my body and thankfully in a braid, although it still reached my arse.

_'I wonder if they would cut it before floating me-'_

Elestra's thoughts were cut off by something hard clicking around her right wrist. Her body didn't even register the pain as what felt like tiny acupuncture needles trickled through her skin. 

"Is that a part of floating teens?" Elestra quipped, though genuinely confused at the device on her wrist.

I guess the guard could tell she wasn't trying to start anything or maybe she took pity on her, but she looked over at her after making sure it was secured. With a   
sigh she finally spoke,

"You aren't being floated. You're being sent to the ground." 

_'Well, shit.'_

That is not what she was expecting.

_'Earth? So I was still going to die.'_

Her thoughts were once again cut off by the guards. The same guard that placed the non fashionable pokey ass bracelet on her body pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Sighing, Elestra raised her hands in mock surrender after being stood up. 

"No cuffs. I promise I won't kill anyone." The guard went to ignore the white haired girl, but was interrupted by a clearing of throat at the door. All eyes shot up   
and in his glory, there was Commander Shumway. A sneer found it's way on her face and her body whipped to face the guard. "Never mind, cuff me." 

Knowing that she could easily escape out of the cuffs if needed, the guard placed them on her body and handed her over to Shumway. Shumway grabbed the petite girl's arm in silence and began walking. After a moment or two of silence, he spoke. 

"I know you will do great things on the ground, Aerowyn." His voice was calm and if you will, controlled and it outraged her. Violently her body shook as she glared holes into the man's face. 

We had entered a drop ship where it seemed every other place was filled and there was one chair left. During her rage, Elestra hadn't noticed the eyes on her.

"You dare speak her name?" She mumbled furiously, knowing well Shumway could hear it.

Struggling in his grip, he handed me over wordlessly to another guard and began to leave.

Still on her silent pent up and hidden anger, she threw my body back and the guard grunted as his body came in contact with the ladder sitting behind them. Turning around and using my momentum, she threw her hands up and brought them down on her back. Slumping to the ground, the guard was immobile. A faint call for backup was heard, but Elestra busied myself for getting my cuffs off. 

As soon as she got them off, unknown to her but a multitude of shocked looks were sent her way. Soon after, 2 shock batons were delivered to her back and something hard was hit over her head as well. Still conscious, Elestra turned onto her back as she hit the ground and looked up. Blinking rapidly, she saw a multitude of Shumway's crowding around her. Gathering spit in my mouth, she spat faintly at him. 

"Fuck you. All 6 of you."

With a smile on her face and shock on his, the adrenaline began to wear off and her body welcomed the darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------

Coming back to consciousness, the first thing I noted that I was strapped in to a seat. The second thing I noted is that we were falling, and fast.   
I barely had time to register the screams before I saw 3 bodies fall to the ground from the air. Words were said and there was chaos going on   
around me, but it seemed as if I zoned out the moment Clarke spoke. I knew who she was, she was the only other person in solitary. It was the   
name she screamed out. 

> "Finn?" I finally found her voice to speak. Finn as in spacewalker Finn? As in my older brother Finn? It couldn't be. There's no possible  
> way he was here- with me. He was supposed to be safe, on the ark. Tears wanted to make their way to my eyes, but for some reason they wouldn't  
> form. His head looked up and he narrowed his eyes slowly, but the familiarness growing in his eyes vanished as a kid called out.
> 
> "Listen, no machine hum." 

As if synchronized, all the harnesses release. I can see Clarke rush to the boys on the ground and others begin to jump up. 

"The outer door's below! Let's go!" A random voice yelled.

  
"No! We can't just open the door." Clarke responded. 

I stood up and made my way to the ladder before anyone could stop me. 

'We don't have time to play games.'

Hearing Clarke follow, I made my way into the shadows. 

I noted that everyone seemed to be crowded at the door of the dropship. 

"Stop! The air could be toxic." Clarke screamed. A guard turned and looked at her. Narrowing my eyes, I scanned over his face. I have seen almost  
every single guard in The Ark. This guy was not one. Scanning his body and seeing if he was a threat or not, my eyes caught a lift in his shirt  
and I recognized the weapon as a gun. Huh. 

"If the air's toxic, we're dead already." He retorted. His voice made me jump in surprise but quickly stilled. 

"Bellamy?" A tender, but familiar voice rung out.Silence enveloped the crowd and something inside of me was itching to move forward and go to the voice, but the part of me that had been trained to ignore emotions had won. Well, partially. 

I shoved my way through the crowd to make my way to the front to be able to see. The 'guard',  
Bellamy, turns to see who called his name. A kind smile covers his face and my eyes itched to widen in surprise. It was obvious that he didn't   
smile much. 

"My god, look how big you are." Was his response. It was obvious they knew eachother and if my mind was correct, I knew how.

He smiled and caught her as she leaped into his arms. I froze on the spot. There was only one person I ever   
came to trust. She had a sibling, but I wouldn't allow myself to believe that she was right in front of me. I came back to the conversation   
when someone speaks loudly. 

> "No one has a brother."   
> "Why do you think they locked her up?" 

Coming out of my shock, I stepped forward and spoke before she could attack anyone.

> "Tavi?" 

Her hair whipped as her body turned to face me. Tears were brought to her eyes and if I weren't so trained to not show vulnerability, I would   
have been right along with her. Her knees weakened and Bellamy held her up softly, although his curious but judging eyes were on me as well. 

> "Elestra." was the only word she spoke, and it became the reason for chaos. 

\-----------(sorry i'm switching to third person. i'll come back and edit the first half.)--------------

Instantly, whispers were heard loudly as Octavia and Elestra rushed together to meet. It was obvious in the embrace that the girls meant a lot   
to each other. 

> "Elestra is the only other sibling on the Ark."   
> "That's the Angel of the Ark!"  
> "She also murdered 5 guards."   
> "Isn't her brother Spacewalker?"

Finn, upon hearing his sister's name, rushed forward to see his lost sibling fall into Octavia's arms. Waiting until the broke, Finn decided to   
speak.

> "Angel?" 

Elestra's head shot up at that name. There was only one person who ever called her that name. She didn't want to believe that she saw him earlier,  
but this was overwhelming. First Octavia, and now Finn. Turning her body, she threw herself into his arms. Her face buried in his chest as he laughed.

> "It's okay Aero. I'm here."

The two were as caught up in the moment as the previous siblings were, and once again they were distracted by rude voices   
from delinquents. 

> "Look, two Ark bastards." Some male voice called out from the crowd. 

In sync, Octavia and Elestra threw themselves to crowd, their respective siblings caught them and set them on the ground. 

> "Girls, no." Finn spoke as he rubbed Elestra's arm, still in shock she was her. He was afraid if he stopped touching her, she would disappear. 
> 
> "Let's give em' something else to remember you two by." Bellamy spoke, sharing a proud smirk with Finn. His eyes flickered to the still unopened   
> door and Finn caught on. 
> 
> "Like what?" Elestra spoke, attitude still flaring and ready to fight someone. Octavia only nodded, herself still wanting to take out her own anger. 
> 
> "Like being the first people on the ground in a hundred years." Finn spoke, his hands slightly turning Elestra towards the front of the dropship. 

A smirk made it's way on the two girls' face and they stepped to the door. Grabbing each other's hands tightly- in excitement and fear, the door swung   
open. Daylight streams in and forced everyone to squint. The sight of trees pan out as a breeze softly throws their hair back. Elestra and Octavia   
look to each other and take a step off the dropship. Turning slowly, they examine the new and foreign terrain. A

As if reading minds, the two girls let their head fall back and scream in unison,

> "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!!" 

With a cheer, the crowd surges out the ship and shouts are filled. Laughing with Octavia, Elestra closes her eyes in a moment of pure bliss.   
It is rare, but there are moments when the guarded girl allows herself to relax. 

\------------------first person----------------

Octavia turns away to find Bellamy I assume, so I check my boots for my knife and smile. Of course I still had it.

Grabbing a decent sized parachute piece, I begin to make my way away from the loud group. My movements were silent and no echo followed me through the forest floors.

My eyes stayed alert for anything challenging. Any predatory animal could hear our cheers from a good while away. 

I wasn't one for depending on others or even supporting others, so my best option was to make my own camp away from the main group but close enough   
to be able to get there in a dependant amount of time.

I had been about a mile out, and found a small cave that fell into the ground. It would have  
been blinked by if I hadn't kicked a rock that hit the wall. 

Instantly, I got to work. Walking further into the cave, I noticed it ran way deeper than it appeared. It came to an intersection about 20 feet in.

  
Looking at the left side, I cupped my hands around my mouth and whistled. It echoed back to me, so I knew the road ended at some point. Doing   
the same with the right side, the echo faded out much faster and I assumed that one also had an end but it was a longer road.

The left side would be where my main fire, tools, and food would be. While the right, would hold immediate weapons for danger, my bed, a small fire  
and any clothes will be. It seemed like a good layout, but I was losing daylight.

I knew my brother would be looking for me, so I decided I would  
make the bed big enough for anyone else to share as well. Incase Finn wanted to stay with me. 

\--------

After nearly hours of searching the forest and getting the materials I had needed, I had enough daylight and fire light to make my weapons, I wiped  
my forehead and looked around. I didn't have a bed yet, as it was impossible to find any animals to skin other than squirrels and a fox, I only have  
the fires set up at the moment.

Within the hours I had made a bow with about 10 arrows, 2 spears and something akin to a wooden dagger. Whatever you  
want to call it will suffice, I will call it spiky wooden small stick. SWSS for short.

Grabbing my bow and a few arrows, I made my way to the entrance.

  
The door was even more hidden with leaves and the surroundings blending in, but the amount of times I had walked away and came back my eyes were now  
trained to notice it. Making sure my knife was sheathed in my waist, I followed the route back to the camp where we landed. 

I began a walk and headed in the right direction. Not even minutes later, I was made aware of soft footsteps following me. I knew it was no one from  
the dropship, as everyone walked loud and this person almost made it past undetected.

When the intruder was within distance, I threw my body to the ground a kicked my legs behind me. Making contact with a body, a soft but present grunt was heard.

Rolling to the side- thankfully because a knife was now where my head was, I got on two feet and turned to face the attacker. 

Had my life not been in danger, I would have paused to take in the beauty of the woman in front of me. Her skin were shades darker than mine, but were  
almost glowing. Intricate looking plaits were woven into her dark head of hair. She wore dark furs and cloths, another advantage to survive in the wild.   
The woman seemed to be as phased by me as I was her. Taking advantage of this pause in her trying to- you know, kill me and all! I spoke. 

"I apologize, am I trespassing?" I knew it was a dumb question, but I obviously did something wrong. I was not aware of anyone living on the ground and   
I wasn't sure if anyone else was either. Truthfully, I just did not want to die. 

"You come for war, skaigru?" Her strong tone shocked me, but I didn't let it show on my face. Instead, slowly moving, I stood up straight and visibly   
tried to relax. Placing my knife back into my waist was either the decision that kills me or saves my life. Luckily, it was turning out to be the latter.   
[AN: Skygirl.]

"I do not come to harm. I am alone. My camp is not far, I only was heading North to check on family." My words were honest, and my hands were lowering   
to my sides. She seemed to accept my answer and lowered her weapon, I only just noticed her spear in her right hand. Well, shit. I hope her aim was terrible  
let it be I tried to run. 

"I see. You are alone?" Confidently, she stepped towards me and it took everything in my body not to step away. Nodding my head at her answer, I looked her   
in the eyes and held my chin up. 

"Anya." She suddenly said, her tanned hand reached out in front of her body. Mentally shurgging my shoulders, I shook her hand with a blank face. 

"Elestra Aerowyn." 

"I will call you Aerowyn." 

"Can I call you Anya?"

That seemed to have ended the tension as the corner of her lips lifted before straightening out. A hint of amusement was visible in her eyes and it made me at ease  
for some reason. As if she remembered why she was here, she straightened her body and pulled her hand back. 

"You must go. I assume you have taken the cave, yes?" Before I could even respond, she started off talking again. "I will go there if I need to find you, but you   
must go. Now." Her tone left no room for debate and I turned on my heel and began jogging to camp. 

\--------

Slowing my jog, I had noticed fires going and even something akin to tents set up. A scream snapped me out of my daze and I headed towards the sound. Two guys held   
a obviously struggling girl over the fire. Rage filled me and I stepped forward to intervene. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Wells and Bellamy approaching   
the scene as well. 

> "Bellamy, check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first."

A boy you recognized   
as John Murphy spoke. Suddenly you wanted to punch the smug look right off of his buggy little face. 

> "Let her go dickhead." My voice echoed.

I stepped forward, just itching to lay my hands on his skin- and not in the pleasant way either. 

> "You can stop this!" Wells pleaded and turned to face Bellamy.

The former didn't get what he expected when Bellamy looked at him with an equally smug look as Murphy had   
only previously worn. I crazily wanted to punch him as well. 

> "Stop this? I'm just getting started." Were Bellamy's words. 

Murphy had thought he was getting away, so drowning out the other's conversation, I punched Murphy across the face and smiled.

He spat out some blood, and looked at me with a pissed off look. 

> "You're dead." He ground out and headed towards me.
> 
> "Plan my funeral?" I quipped, not dropping my smile.

Ducking low, I avoided his first punch and taunted him. 

> "What? Can't hit a girl?" 

It seemed to anger him more and he pulled out a knife and Bellamy stepped it with his hands in between us. 

> "Wait. Fair fight." His hand began to retreat to pull out his own knife, but was shocked to find out I ad mine outu and ready already. 

Murphy didn't wait for Bellamy to move and only threw his arm over his and caught me in the cheek. Growling lowly, I let anger blind me and swung lazily at his side.  
Easily deflecting it, he gripped my wrist and yanked it towards him. Using his momentum, I took his arm and threw him over my shoulder onto the ground. Quickly, my boot   
met his chest and my knife met his throat. 

Of course, princess had to ruin it. 

> "Hey! What's going on?" 
> 
> "Angel?" 

My brother's voice was right after and the only reason I stopped. Sighing, I quickly gripped Murphy's shirt and pulled him close. 

> "You're lucky. Don't forget I am a murderer little boy."

Letting go of him, I turned to face the others. Instantly, my eyes were drawn to Octavia who was   
being held up. Bellamy and I both rushed over to her. 

> "Octavia. Are you alright?" His voice obviously contained worry but she only brushed him away. 
> 
> "Yeah." 
> 
> "What was my rule." I spoke. 

Octavia groaned and put her hands over her face.

> "Please. Not here." 
> 
> "What was my rule, Tavi?" I asked while crouching down to examine the wound. 
> 
> "Take care of my body if I wanted someone else to enjoy it." Her voice held a tone of annoyed child being reprimanded. 

I only winked and turned my eyes to the people appearing. _'Where the hell did they go?'_ I wondered while looking them over. 

> "Where's the food?" Bellamy questioned.

_'When did people leave to get food?'_

> "We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Clarke responded.

My eyebrows only furrowed in confusion. 

> "What the fuck is a Mount Wherever?" I spoke, but other than Octavia's snort of laughter it seems I was ignored. 
> 
> "What the hell happened out there?"
> 
> "We were attacked." Clarke had once again broke some crazy ass news.

I was lost, when did they leave in the first place? Well I guess I wasn't here for that part. 

> "Attacked? By what?" Bellamy voiced. 
> 
> "Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder." My brother spoke. I only just noticed his presence.  
> Finally, I could comment on something. 
> 
> "Yeah, I met Anya earlier." I spoke nonchalantly.

Finn and Clarke shot me a brief look of confusion before Clarke spoke again,

> "It's true, Everything we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." 

Finn cut her off with obviously, the bad news.

> "Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will." 

Everyone stilled i fear and silence was taking over the camp quickly. Deciding I didn't like the atmosphere, I broke it.

> "Anya didn't kill me," I spoke, raising my hand with a confusion filled look still on my face. "and what the fuck is a Mount Whatever?"

Once again, I was ignored when Bellamy spoke. My hand slapped down on my thigh and I gave an _'are you serious'_ look to Octavia who was clutching her stomach of laughter. 

> "Where's the kid with the goggles?" 
> 
> "Jasper was hit. They took him." She explained. 

Of course, everyone turned to look at me. Oh now they wanted to know about my nice Grounder friend. _'Dammit Anya, you killed someone?'_ Shaking my shoulders and preparing to speak, surprise surprise-  
I was cut off by Clarke noticing something. 

> "Where is your wristband?" 

Stomping my foot childishly, I gave Octavia an exasperated look that sent her rolling on the ground in silent laughter.

> "Ask him." Wells responded while glaring at Bellamy. 
> 
> "How many?" Clarke practically growled. 
> 
> "Calm down kitty." You retorted, leaning against a tree. Even that got a small snort out of Murphy before he answered. 
> 
> "Twenty-four and counting." 
> 
> "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing....."

I'm going to be honest, I zoned out of kitty's little rant and looked at my nails instead. I tuned back in when the ground cheered. Rolling my eyes, I gave a sarcastic  
Yeah along with them. 

> "What do we do now?" My dear older brother spoke. 
> 
> "We go after Jasper." Clarke responded with a determined tone.

Truly, I hated to break the inspirational moment but I had a very important question. Stepping forward to make myself known, I spoke loudly. 

> "Anyone gonna explain what a Mount Whatwherever is?"

Regretfully, my serious tone and blank face sent Octavia into another round of laughter as Finn only sighed and facepalmed. 

I pouted. Everyone began to walk away and I stood there with my arms crossed. Huffing softly, I thought to myself.

_'I was being serious.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and first fanfiction!  
> Tell me what's needed to improve and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thank you!!! 
> 
> (i'll try to update whenever i guess lol)


End file.
